loonatheworldfandomcom-20200223-history
HaSeul (single)
HaSeul and LOONA & HaSeul are the first single album sets by HaSeul of South Korean girl group LOOΠΔ. It was released on December 15, 2016 as the third part of the "Girl of the Month" project. The physical album was sold in two separate parts: the first album titled 'HaSeul' featured HaSeul solo, while the second album titled 'LOONA & HaSeul' featured HaSeul alongside HyunJin and HeeJin. Track list # "Let Me In (소년, 소녀)" (HaSeul) - 3:07 # "The Carol" (HaSeul, HyunJin, HeeJin) - 3:26 Gallery Promotional Images The teasers don't have any special captions.Teasers : 1 2 3 4 5 6 7 8 HaSeul debut photo 2.PNG|'HaSeul' #1 HaSeul debut photo.PNG|'HaSeul' #2 HaSeul debut photo 4.PNG|'HaSeul' #3 HaSeul debut photo 3.PNG|'HaSeul' #4 HaSeul debut photo 5.PNG|'HaSeul' #5 HaSeul debut photo 6.PNG|'HaSeul' #6 3H HaSeul debut photo.png|'LOONA & HaSeul' #1 3H HaSeul debut photo 2.png|'LOONA & HaSeul' #2 Album Exclusive * Each album contained a attendance card. If the owner of the album attended a HaSeul fansign they would have their card stamped. If they managed to get all twelve attendance cards stamped, one for each member of LOONA, then they would get the opportunity to meet all twelve members of LOONA at LOONAbirth, have their picture taken with one of the girls, and have a mini private concert. Photocards HaSeul HaSeul_single_Photocard_1.jpg HaSeul_single_Photocard_2.jpg LOONA & HaSeul 162712 HeeJin HaSeul HyunJin.jpg HaSeul_single_Photocard_4.png :Each album comes with one random photocard, two possible photocards in each version, total of four possible photocards. Links Official * TEASERS: ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** *MUSIC VIDEOS ** ** ** ** ** ** * OTHER: ** ** Download * Apple Music / iTunes * Spotify * Google Play Music * Amazon Music (unavailable) * Melon (korean) Audio * * Credits Songs Album * Executive Producer: John Yi * Creative Director: * Music Producer: , , * A&R: Yoon Do Yeon, @ BlockBerryCreative * Recording Engineer: Iggy, C-no @ OREO Studio, @ MonoTree Studio * Mixing Engineer: Jeong Jin @ J's Atelier; Alan Foster @ LAFX Studio * Mastering Engineer: @ JFS Mastering Studio * Management Director: Kim Yeong Do * Management: Yoon In Ro, Lee Geun Mook, Seo Won Bae, Park Yong Tae, Song Yuri * Administration: Jae Kang, Park Sang Ho * Press Publicist: HNS HQ * Styling Director: * Hair Director: @ RUE710 * Makeup Director: @ RUE710 * Music Video: @ * Photographer: Go Ji Yeong * Art Work: Studio XXX Videos Iceland Teaser= ]] |-|London Teaser= ]] |-| Teasers MV= Teaser 이달의 소녀 하슬 (LOONA HaSeul) "소년, 소녀(Let Me In)" Teaser 이달의 소녀 희진, 현진, 하슬 (LOONA HeeJin, HyunJin, HaSeul) "The Carol" |-|Let Me In MV= |-|100% Real Live= |-|The Carol MV= Trivia * The difference between the physical albums was their CD colors, the cover images, and the photo cards that can be received at random when purchasing the CDs. All other contents of the albums are identical. ** There can be a max of two different photo cards found in the album 'HaSeul' that feature HaSeul solo, and a max of two different photo cards found in the album 'LOONA & HaSeul' that feature HaSeul alongside HyunJin and HeeJin. References Navigation pt-br:HaSeul (single) Category:HaSeul Category:Girl of the Month Single Category:Single album Category:2016 Release Category:HyunJin Category:HeeJin